Watching the Movie
by SilverMoonLining
Summary: Hiccup, his village and the dragons are brought to the future to watch their movie Rated T just in case This is my first story, sorry for any mistakes
1. Introduction

Key: "Talking", 'thinking' _"dragons"_

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT" Stoick yelled as he slammed his hammer against the kill ring, as the hammer hit the bar, a bright, purple flash of light surrounded the village and they disappeared.

In the Dragon Nest

At the same time, a flash of light enveloped the nest, taking all the dragons, except the Red Death, away.

In a Dark Cave

In the same flash of light, the Vikings were dumped unceremoniously in a pile on the floor, minus Hiccup who was spared and put down gently in a corner.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Stoick screamed "WHO IS BEHIND THIS WITCHCRAFT?!"

"Ok, ok, calm down man" A voice came from shadows

"Who's there?" Stoick asked "Show yourself" "Alright, alright, I'm coming down"

A girl about 15 years old appeared out of no where, she had long brown hair, braided down the side of her neck, she was wearing a black, V-neck, long sleeved dress, she had a necklace in the shape of an hourglass hanging around her throat, black flats, a belt going around her waist holding a long, thin sword, and in her hand she held a thin black stick. __

A silence fell over the cave like room when the girl appeared until, "Who are you?" Hiccup asked. "My name is Night Fury Princess, but you may call me Night" she replied, "Why have you brought us here?" Astrid asked "And where are all our weapons?" Murmurs filled the room as the Vikings realized they were missing their weapons. "To answer your first question, I have brought you here to see the future." Night responded "As for your second question, it's a safety precaution."

"Now, if I could have you direct your attention to the front," Night said as she waved her black stick through the air. A whole bunch of squishy bags appeared around the room. "Ok, so there's a certain way this will work, most of you can sit where you want, but I'll need some of you in specific spots, ok?" The Vikings murmured in agreement, "Great," She turned to the teens, "You guys will be over there near the edge, Snotlout, yours is the red one, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, yours are the green ones, Fishlegs, yours is the brown one, and Astrid, yours will be the blue one," Night looked at Stoick and Gobber "You guys will be at the front in the red and yellow chairs"

Night appeared next to Hiccup "Follow me" She walked over to a wall and touched it lightly with two fingers, once she touched it, it turned invisible, revealing...Dragons, every single dragon in the archipelago standing less than 5 feet away from them.

 **Hiccup P.O.V.**

I stared at the dragons, but I was looking for one specific dragon, an over grown lizard actually. I looked through the crowd, trying to find his black body in the sea of red, green and brown. I looked over at Night, "Do you know if there's any Night Fury's in this nest?" "If you're looking for Toothless, he'll be here in a few minutes." Night said, "Oh." "In the meantime, you can either sit beside your dad in the front, or with Astrid and the teens by the wall, there is a black chair at both places for you, its your choice." I looked at Astrid, then at my dad, then back at Astrid, then at my dad, I walked over and sat next to Astrid, who took my hand in her own.

 **Everybody P.O.V.**

"Alright, now that we're all settled in, I'm going to start the movie. Any questions?" Night asked, "Uhh, yeah, what's a 'movie'?" A random viking asked. "Umm... It's like a bunch of moving pictures, I guess" Night said

"Anyway, I'm gonna start the movie, I'll be right back" Night disappeared in a flash of light.

A white screen came to life at the front of the cave, and the movie began.


	2. Starting the Movie

**Hi people, the updates are going to be irregular, but I'll try for at least twice a week.**

 **Guest: Thank you for your review, sorry if Astrid seemed too OOC for you, I wanted her to be a little nicer in my story.**

 _ **The camera pans over a dark, stormy sea. It turns to a single island, Berk.**_

 **Hiccup** _ **(V.O.):**_ **This, is Berk. It's twelve days North of Hopeless**

A few vikings jumped at Hiccup's voice coming out of the screen, a few were looking between Hiccup and the screen, trying to figure out if he was talking.

 **And a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly in the Meridian of Misery.**

Stoick looked over at Hiccup, "Is that what you think of our home?" Hiccup winced, "Erm...umm...well, yeah kinda" Several vikings glared at him.

 _ **The camera pans over rolling hills to reveal a small village overlooking the ocean**_

 **Hiccup (V.O.) (CONT'D): My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

"Oh, gee, I wonder why?" Snotlout said sarcastically

 _ **The camera drifts closer, circling**_

 **Hiccup (V.O.) (CONT'D): We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.**

 **The only problem are the pests.**

Hiccup winces as he remembers the things he said about dragons before he met Toothless.

 **You see, while most places have mice or mosquitos**

 **We have...**

"What do we have?" It was the twins, of course.

"Give it a minute guys, I'm sure I'll say it in a minute" Hiccup said

 **Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside.**

 **Suddenly one is snatched by a black, clawed foot.**

The Vikings growled angrily a their livestock being stolen.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INSIDE STOICKS HOUSE-CONTINUOUS**

 **A door is pulled open... just as a dragon flies directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE.**

 **The fire shoots through the boards of the door, illuminating a thin, gangly teen, Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup: ...Dragons.**

"Well, yeah, we know about dragons, Hiccup. We thought you meant something else" Tuffnut said

"Yeah, we're smarter than that" Ruffnut continued

 **EXT. STOICKS HOUSE**

 **Hiccup reopens the still sizzling door, as he leaps off the front step.**

 **He weaves through the chaotic, crowds as Vikings pour out of their houses, ready for a fight.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.): Most people would leave, Not us. We're Vikings.**

"HEY?! WHAT'S THAT MEAN?" The Vikings shouted at Hiccup. Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "What do you think it means?" Silence

 **We have stubbornness issues**

"Never mind"

 **ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.**

"Why can't you just stay inside?" Stoick asked wearily, "Because I had to go to work" Hiccup replied "Also, the house was on fire"

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst.**

"What could be worse than 'Hiccup'" Snotlout cackled, Hiccup blushed and looked down. Astrid, however, glared at Snotlout and said "Snotlout?" He immediately snapped around "Yeah, babe?" He saw Astrid's fist flying towards his face "Shut up" She said sharply.

 **Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

"Hey?!"

 **Dragons fly back and forth, dodging axes, bolas, and blasting those who threw them. A heavy set Viking gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

 **VIKING (FIERCE): Arrrggghhhh (cheery, insane) Mornin'!**

The Viking blushes bright red as everyone laughs.

 **Hiccup scrambles to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.**

 **Alright, I'm gonna leave it there for now, I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Please review and follow**

 _Peace out- Princess Night_


	3. Drama! JK

**Hey guys, chapter 3 is up!**

 **Johnathen: Thank you very much, and I'll keep my eye out for those kind of people.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! :) Between work, school and my pathetic social life, updates are gonna be weird and irregular.**

 **To everyone else reading my fanfic: Please review and/or message me if you want something changed or have a request, all helpful criticism is welcome! And thank you to those following and favouriting it, it means a lot to me.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.): Meet the neighbours, Hoark, the Haggard...**

 **HOARK: What are you doin' out?!**

"Going to work" Hiccup said sarcastically

 **HICCUP: Burnthair the Broad...**

 **BURNTHAIR: Get inside!**

"Would love to, but my house is on fire"

 **HICCUP: Phlegma the fierce...**

 **PHLEGMA: Get back inside!**

"Didn't you hear me? It's on fire."

This elected a few laughs from the Vikings

 **HICCUP: Ack.**

 **He passes by a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear**

 **HICCUP: Yep, just Ack**

A few vikings stared at Ack for a minute, before returning to the movie.

 **Enter STOICK, the biggest viking of them all.**

 **He yanks Hiccup from the path of a firing dragon and holds him above the crowd.**

 **STOICK: Hiccup?! (accusingly; to the crowd) What is he doing out again?!**

"Going to work?" Hiccups voice said from the back,

 **STOICK (To Hiccup): What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

 **The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard.**

 **He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (IN AWE): That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulder. Do I believe it?**

Stoick chuckled , "That old rumour is still going around?" he asked Gobber rhetorically

 **Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it at a passing dragon, knocking out of the sky.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): Yes I do.**

Stoick beams at Hiccup, only to find his face contorted in one of disgust.

'I can't believe I thought about dragons like that' Hiccup thought.

 **An explosion forces Vikings to duck.**

 **Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off his shoulder.**

 **STOICK (barking; to his men): What have we got?**

 **VIKING #1: Gronkels, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **STOICK: Any Night Furies?**

 **VIKING #1: None so far.**

 **STOICK (Relieved): Good**

Hiccup and Astrid chuckled lightly, "Yeah," Hiccup whispered "Night Furies are downright evil creatures"

 **VIKING: Hoist the torches.**

 **Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky, revealing dozens of dragons swirling around the village.**

 **Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL- CONTINUOUS**

 **He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed, bulky Viking reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**

 **GOBBER: Ah! Nice of you to join the party, I thought you'd been carried off.**

 **Hiccup grabs a leather apron, puts it on and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**

 **HICCUP: Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**

 **Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

"Why would they want you?! They'd want real Vikings, like me." Snotlout said, as he posed at Astrid. Astrid just scowled at him and shifted her chair further away.

 **GOBBER: They need toothpicks, don't they?**

 **Hiccup starts moving bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the window for replacements.**

 **HICCUP(V.O.): The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well... littler.**

"Hey! Who are you calling a meathead?" Gobber yelled. "Oh, you know, just the purple and pink spotted sheep shagging the Changewing on the forge table in a dress, while holding a teacup and reciting poetry. At the same time contemplating world domination" Hiccup replies with a smirk.

Dead silence follows afterwards. "AHAHAHAHAHA" everyone jumps as loud laughter rings through the cavern. The Vikings look around for the source of the laughter.

Night appears in the middle of the room, doubled over in laughter, "Oh... My gods" She said between giggles "I haven't laughed that hard in months!" She suddenly sobered up, "I'll go now" and she was gone in burst of black powder.

 **EXT. VILLAGE-CONTINUOUS ON STOICK**

 **STOICK: We move to the lower defences. We'll counter attack witth the catapults.**

 **Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety.**

 **Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon lights the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.): See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

 **VIKING:** _ **FIRE!**_

 **In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza- four teens-tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames.**

"Hey! Guys, look it's us! We're in this too!" Tuffnut exclaimed, the rest of the Vikings just shook their head at Tuffnut's stupidity.

 **Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch them.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.): Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.**

As their names were said the teens cheered.

 **And... (Dreamy) Astrid**

 **A slow-motion explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire.**

Hiccup blushed bright red, Astrid on the,other hand, was slightly shocked, 'Is that how he sees me and the others? Even though we were mean to him, he still saw us in an amazing light." She looks at the bright red Hiccup and squeezes his hand a bit tighter.

 **The other join her, looking awesome and heroic.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): Their job is so much cooler.**

 **Gonna leave it here for now guys**

 **Please follow and review**

 _Peace out- Princess Night_


	4. Night Fury! Get down!

**Hey guys, chapter four is now up!**

 **capnbooth4: I try to update whenever I can, but they'll be irregular. I'll try to make the chapters longer, but they take a lot of time for me to write, but this one's a lot longer than the others.**

 **TheNightFury: Thank you very much, and I totally understand where you're coming from, I won't make Stoick like that. Promise.**

 **Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (Pleading): Ah, come me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

 **GOBBER: Oh, you've made pleaty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

Several Vikings winced as they remembered some of Hiccup's mistakes

 **HICCUP: Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

Hiccup looked down in disappointment at his past self. Astrid looked over at him and squeezed his hand. Hiccup looked up and smiled at her, "Thank you" Hiccup mouthed. Astrid smiled lightly. **(HICCSTRID! I was watching RttE while writing this, I got the Hiccsrtid feels)**

 **GOBBER: You can't lift a hammer.**

"True"

 **You can't swing an axe...**

"Nope"

 **Gobber grabs a bola**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): ... you can't even throw one of these.**

"Yeah, but that's why I'm smart... unlike some of you" Hiccup said while side glancing at the twins and Snotlout. "Huh?" Tuffnut said while sitting **(hanging?)** upside down in his chair.

 **A Viking runs by and grabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola wraps around its legs, sending it to the ground with a crash.**

 **HICCUP (ready with the answer): Okay fine, but...**

 **He rushes to the back corner of the building and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): ... this will throw it for me.**

 **Hiccup opens the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and hitting a Viking at the counter.**

 **VIKING: Argggh!**

"Hey! That hurt ya know?" The Viking said angrily, "Sorry"

 **GOBBER: See, now this right here is what I'm talking about**

 **HICCUP: Mild calibration issue.**

 **GOBBER: Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**

 **Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): ... this.**

"Thanks Gobber" Hiccup yelled over to the blacksmith "Always knew I could count on you to bring my spirits up!" "No problem laddy" Gobber chuckled.

 **HICCUP (Astonished): But... you just pointed to all of me.**

 **GOBBER: Yes! That's it! Stop being all you.**

"Sure thing Gobber. Just as soon as you stop being all you" Hiccup's voice sounded sarcastic, but Astrid could see the hurt written on his face. "Hey" she whispered, "its ok. It's just Gobber being Gobber, you should know this." "I know," Hiccup replied "It's just... its hard going through this once, but to do it again, its like torture." Astrid looked at him sympathetically but said nothing.

 **HICCUP (Threatening): Ohhhhh...**

 **GOBBER (Mimicking): Ohhhhhhh, yes.**

 **HICCUP: You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Vikingness contained.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **There will be consequences!**

Snotlout burst out laughing " AHAHAHAHA, 'raw Vikingness'? What 'raw Vikingness' could there possibly on that scrawny bag of bones?" Stoick frowned, he knew that Hiccup was picked on by the other kids, but he didn't realize just how much. Hiccup just sticks his tongue out at Snotlout.

 **Gobber tosses him a sword**

 **GOBBER: I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

 **Hiccup takes it begrudgingly lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**

"Can't you stay focused for more than a few minutes" Stoick asked exasperated. "Actually, yes I can" Hiccup replied, thinking of the amount of time he spent fixing Toothless' tail.

 **HICCUP (V.O.): One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

Hiccup grimaced as he listened to himself talk about dragons like that. Stoick looked over just in time to see Hiccups face twist into a grimace, 'What's wrong with Hiccup' he thought 'He's been acting weird. Eh, probably just teenager problems.'

 **EXT. VILLAGE- LOWER PLAINS- CONTINUOUS**

 **Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant hoouse.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.): A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

The Nadders on the other side of barrier squawk angrily. 'We're only enough to get noticed? Outrageous!'

 **The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and scatter.**

 **Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronkles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelican.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): Gronkles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

"Who would want to date you?" Snotlout asked pompously "When they could date me?" He flexed his arms and looked at Astrid, (as if that would impress her.)

 **A stealthy, snake- like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**

 **A second head pokes through through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a catapult tower.**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR: They found the sheep!**

 **STOICK (Frustrated): Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR: Fire!**

 **Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders...**

 **Just as a huge red dragon zooms past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.): And the there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have a nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

Said dragons visibly puffed up at that. 'We are clearly the best dragon of them all'

The Nadders glared at the Nightmares.

 **It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.**

 **STOICK: Reload! I'll take care of this.**

 **Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to the hammer.**

 **Suddenly, a loud ballistic moaning streaks overhead.**

 **The catapult crew ducks.**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL-CONTINUOUS**

 **ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.): But the intimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

 **VIKING: Night Fury! Get down!**

 **Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound builds**

 **EXT. VILLAGE- CATAPULT- CONTINUOUS**

 **The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward.**

 **STOICK: Jump!**

 **KABOOM! The catapult explodes as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.): This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...**

 **The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): ...never misses.**

 **(Beat)**

 **No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm gonna be the first.**

"HA! Yeah right, I'll be the first one to kill a Night Fury" Snotlout boasted

 **IN THE STALL: Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**

 **GOBBER: Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!**

 **Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

"Shall I roll over too? Beg perhaps?" Hiccup asked sarcastically. "Sure, I'll even give you a treat" Gobber replied with equal sass. This got a chuckle out of the Vikings.

 **Alright, leaving it here for now, next chapter will be up as soon as I can, but my teachers have loaded on so much homework this week.**

 **Anyway, please review, follow and favourite.**

 **On a side note, is anyone here a Girl Guide/Scout and going to SOAR this year? If so, anyone want to trade? I'm doing fandom related traders. Btw, I'm a Ranger.**

 _Peace out- Princess Night_


	5. Night Fury's Captured

**Hey, party people! Chapter 5 is up!**

 **Johnathen: Thank you, I'll try and add in your request, and don't worry, I'll be keeping this story. It's essentially my baby, as weird as that sounds.**

 **MMM: Very likely. That's kind of the way I want this to go.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **To those who have followed and/or favourited this: Thank you so much!**

 **Gobber charges into the fray, hollering.**

 **ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**

 **EXT. VILLAGE-MOMENTS LATER**

 **WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weavees through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.**

"HICCUP!" Stoick shouted "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THOR ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Out." Hiccup said shortly "And I should probably remind you, that this has already happened and there's nothing you can currently do" Stoick opened and closed his mouth a few times before sitting back down.

 **RANDOM VIKING: Hiccup, where are you going?!**

 **RANDOM VIKING #2: Come back here!**

 **HICCUP: I know. Be right back!**

"Ha, yeah right" Gobber chuckled.

 **ON THE PLAIN BELOW**

 **The Nadders have cornered the house full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them.**

 **Stoick suddenly appears, hurling fishing nets over the dragons. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in.**

 **A Nadder blasts a hole through the net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.**

 **STOICK: Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

The dragons squawked angrily, ' _Rude, we aren't devils"_

Hiccup jumped, "Did you hear that?" He asked Astrid. She gave him a confused look, "Hear what?"

"Never mind"

 **ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**

 **Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking catapult and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola into a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky.**

The Vikings were shocked at how good Hiccups contraption worked. Usually they failed and set the town on fire. "If he doesn't become a blacksmith, I'll eat my right hand" Gobber muttered to Stoick.

 **He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the triggered. He hears the Night Fury approaching... and turns his aim to the defence tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

 **HICCUP (To himself): Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me a something to shoot at.**

 **KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms snap forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by whack and a screech.**

Everybody is stunned. Hiccup actually hit the Night Fury. It was dead quiet... for about ten seconds. The room exploded. Metaphorically. The Vikings surrounded Hiccup, "How did you kill it?" "Did you cut it's heart out?" "Congratulations!"

Out of a black puff of smoke Night appeared, "Alright! That's enough, please return to your seats."

After everyone had left Hiccup alone, Night walked up to Hiccup, "As soon as you let Toothless go, you can walk over to the dragon side, you'll be safe there. And don't worry, Astrid can come with you." Before Hiccup could respond, Night disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (surprised, then elated): Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

 **Hiccup's victory is short lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering over the lip of the cliff.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Except for you.**

"How do you manage to be so sarcastic when you're about to die?" Gobber asked mystified.

"I've had a lot of practice" Hiccup responded

 **ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar scream and looks up to see...**

"Ha! You scream like a girl" Snotlout shouted, earning a punch from Astrid and Ruffnut.

 **ON HICCUP running through the plazza, screaming, with the Nightmare fast on his heels.**

 **Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**

 **STOICK (To his men, re: the Nadders): Do not let them escape!**

' _As if they could keep us down! We're not even trying there'_ Hiccup's head snapped up. There it was again, the voices that came from nowhere.

 **IN THE PLAZA**

 **Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight.**

 **Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier- the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare.**

"C'mon Hiccup, even we're smarter than that" the twins yell at Hiccup

 **He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking him escape.**

 **It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.**

 **Suddenly, Stoick leaps between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.**

Stoick releases a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 **STOICK (CONT'D): You're all out.**

 **He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.): Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...**

"What? What do we need to know?" Tuffnut asked stupidly. Hiccup just sighed.

 **The burnt braizer pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing down. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Sorry, dad.**

"Oh, we already knew that"

 **EXT. VILLAGE- UPPER PLAZA- CONTINUOUS**

 **The Nadders fly past with sheep in their claws. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**

 **HICCUP (Sheepish): Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

 **Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): It's not like the last few times, Dad.**

' _Last few times, he's done this before?'_ Hiccup was going to lose his mind, where were these voices coming from?!

 **HICCUP: I mean I actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

Stoick looked over at Hiccup, "I'm sorry son, I should have listened to you" "Glad you didn't" Hiccup muttered under his breath, Astrid heard him and smirked.

 **STOICK: -STOP! Just... stop.**

 **He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D): Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed.**

 **Hiccup looks around. All eyes are on him.**

 **HICCUP: Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?**

 **A few rotund Vikings stir self consciously.**

 **Alright, gonna leave it here for now guys**

 **Please review and follow**

 _Peace out- Princess Night_


	6. FREEDOM! JK

**Hello my peeps! Chapter 6 is up!**

 **Guest: Thank you**

 **Guest: Yes, this is after she finds Toothless, but someone told me she was OOC.**

 **TheNightFury: Thank you!**

 **capnbooth4: Yes he is, I got the idea from other stories I was reading.**

In a puff of black smoke, Night appeared with another girl, "Hello again everybody, this is my friend, Hannah. She'll be down here to keep an eye on things while I'm off doing other things."

Hannah waved, "Hi" She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, "She'll sit between Snotlout and Tuffnut. Do not argue." She said sharply, as Snotlout opened his mouth to do just that.

She disappeared in her usual manner of black smoke. Hannah went and sat between Snotlout and Tuffnut. She squealed a bit.

 **STOICK: This isn't a joke, Hiccup (Exasperated) Why can't you just follow the simplest orders?**

 **HICCUP: I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, ya know? It's who I am, Dad.**

 **STOICK: You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**

Hiccup started laughing, Oh how right his father was.

 **Stung. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D): Get back to the house. (TO GOBBER) Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.**

' _Excuse me?! I know we had a part in that, but so did a lot you guys. Don't be so rude.'_ Hiccup was going to go nuts, 'Where the Hel are those voices coming from' he thought. Night appeared beside him, "You'll find out soon enough, don't worry." She said quietly

 **Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction.**

 **Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.**

 **TUFFNUT: Quite the performance.**

 **SNOTLOUT: I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

The dragons hissed angrily, though they seemed to direct it towards Snotlout.

 **HICCUP: Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...**

 **Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up towards a large jouse, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): I really did hit one.**

 **GOBBER: Sure, Hiccup.**

Gobber winced, "Sorry, Hiccup" He said "I didn't mean to sound so harsh" Hiccup rolled his eyes "Sure, Gobber"

 **HICCUP: He never listens.**

 **GOBBER: Well, it runs in the family.**

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Hiccup and Stoick yelled at the same time. Several Vikings chuckled

 **HICCUP: And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped the meat on his sandwich.**

 **(Mimicking Stoick)**

 **Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra gut and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.**

Stoick was shocked, is that how Hiccup saw him? Around him the Viking laughed at how well Hiccup imitated his father.

 **GOBBER: You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside he can't stand.**

 _Everyone_ winced. He could have put that better.

 **Beat**

 **HICCUP: Thank you, for summing that up.**

 **They reach the doorway.**

 **GOBBER: Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.**

 **Hiccup sighs heavily.**

 **HICCUP: I just want to be one of you guys.**

'Actually, I don't.' Hiccup thought 'I did, but not anymore.'

 **Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door...**

 **... And strait out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined.**

"Can't you follow orders for once?" Stoick asked wearily. Hiccup pretended to think for a moment, "Nope"

 **INT. GREAT HALL-DAY**

 **The camera circles around a golden dragon impaled on a sword.**

The dragons hiss and screech angrily, they hate that image.

 **A noisy din of protesting voices leads to... Stoick, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**

 **STOICK: Either we finish them or they'll finish us1 It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home.**

Hiccup, Astrid, and Hannah snort. "Umm... Dad? Where's the nearest island to Helhiem's Gate?"

"Berk. Why?" Stoick asked. "Don't you think that if we destroy the nest, they'll go to the nearest island?" Stoick's eyes widened, he hadn't thought of that.

 **He sinks his blade into a large nautical map, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (Decidedly): One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

 **VIKING: Those ships never come back.**

 **STOICK (MATTER-OF-FACT): We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?**

 **Stoick throws his fist up. No one follows. The crowd shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**

 **VIKING (Feeble): Today's good for me.**

 **VIKING (CONT'D) (Equally feeble): I've got to do my axe returns.**

' _These are the "Mighty and fearsome" Vikings'_ Hiccup was starting to piece it together, "Night?" He whispered, she appeared beside him "Yeah?" "Am... am I hearing... dragons?" "Took you longer than I thought it would, but yes, that's who you're hearing." Night replied. Hiccup was shocked, "Can the others hear them?" Night laughed lightly, "Nope, I'm not sure why only you and I can hear them. I guess we're special." Hiccup didn't respond.

 **STOICK: Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**

 **Hands jut into the air. Everybody wants to go now.**

 **Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**

"DUDE! WHAT THE HEL?" Hannah screamed at Stoick "WHAT'S WRONG WITH TAKING CARE OF HICCUP?!" Stoick was shocked, to say the least, nobody had yelled at him in years. "I... well... you... he..." He sputtered. Hannah was fuming.

Night, who was still sitting beside Hiccup, muttered "Shit." And bolted towards her friend. "Hannah, calm down. Otherwise it'll happen again, you don't want to torch Tuffnut do you?" 'Torche?' Hiccup thought confused, 'What does she mean torch?' He looked closely at Hannah, she appears to be steaming slightly. Night sighs and waves her wand, " _ **Protego**_ " A moment later Hannah bursts into flames, similar to a Nightmare. Those sitting near her jump back in terror. Night stands next to her flaming friend until she calms down. "Now that you're done, can we continue?" Night asks Hannah, she nods. "Great." Night waves her wand one more time and Hannah sits down.

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE: To the ships!**

 **SPITELOUT: I'm with you Stoick!**

 **STOICK (DRY): That's more like it.**

 **The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Stoick and Gobber alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.**

 **GOBBER: I'll pack my undies.**

"Ew, Gobber, just...ew." Night says

 **STOICK: No, I need you to stay and train new recruits.**

 **GOBBER: Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself... what could possibly go wrong?**

"Hey! I'm more careful than that."

 **Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**

 **STOICK: What am I going to do with him Gobber?**

 **GOBBER: Put him in training with the others.**

 **STOICK: No, I'm serious.**

 **GOBBER: So am I.**

 **Stoick turns to him, glaring.**

 **STOICK: He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

Hiccup frowned, confused and slightly mad.

 **GOBBER: Oh, you don't know that.**

 **STOICK: I do know that, actually.**

 **GOBBER: No, you don't.**

 **STOICK: No, actually I do.**

 **GOBBER: No you don't!**

 **STOICK: Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been... different.**

 **He doesn't listen.**

"I do listen actually, I just choose not to follow." Hiccup retorted.

 **STOICK (CONT'D): He has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls!**

"Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?" Hiccup says with a smirk.

 **GOBBER (Defensive): Trolls exist! They steal your socks. (Darkly) But only the left ones. What's with that?**

Everyone stares at Hiccup, shocked.

 **STOICK: When I was a boy...**

Hiccup sighs, "Oh here we go."

 **GOBBER (GRUMBLING): Oh here we go.**

 **STOICK: My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

"You got a headache." Hiccup deadpans.

 **GOBBER: You got a headache.**

The Vikings were laughing, while Stoick was a bit hurt that his own son was closer to Gobber than him.

 **STOICK: That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become.**

 **(BEAT): Hiccup is not that boy.**

"RUDE" Hannah and Night yelled together.

 **GOBBER: You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. (BEAT): Look, I know it seems hopeless.**

"Hey! Whose side are you on?" Hiccup asked sarcastically.

 **But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there right now.**

Hiccup laughs loudly, "You have no idea how right you were." he says to Gobber, who just gives him a confused look.

 **ON STOICK, Gobber's words hit their mark.**

 **EXT. WOODS- DAY- ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**

 **A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. He's sees nothing.**

 **He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencils over the whole map in frustration.**

Everyone laughs. "What did that book ever do to you?" Astrid asks Hiccup. Hiccup lowers his head and says, darkly, "Everything."

 **He snaps the book closed and pockets it.**

 **HICCUP: Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon.**

 **Hiccup whacks a low-hanging branch. It snaps back at him, hitting him in the face. He looks up to see snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth.**

The Vikings go silent, though they don't like him a lot, they still worried about him.

 **He follows it to a downed, black dragon, it's body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming.**

The Vikings lean forward in their chairs, eager to see how Hiccup kills the Night Fury.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (IN SHOCK): Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything. (Elated): Yes!**

 **He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot in the fallen dragon.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): I have brought down this mighty beast!**

 **It suddenly shifts.**

The crowd jumps. They thought it was dead.

 **HICCUP: Whoa!**

 **Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade in it.**

 **Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the leagth of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike.**

 **As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly a him.**

Some Vikings shudder, it's piercing gaze was unnerving.

 **Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its cold, unflinching stare.**

 **With the dragon safely tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his, puffing himself up with false bravado.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. (BEAT): I'm a VIKING!**

The Vikings cheered. "Kill it. Kill it. Kill it!" They chanted.

 **Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-ness.** **(?)**

 **The dragon's laboured breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainly leaking through.**

 **The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate.**

Snotlout looks back at Hiccup, "Of course he won't kill it. He's too wimpy." Hannah slapped him upside the head.

 **Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh.**

The Vikings were getting restless, does he kill the dragon?

 **He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**

 **HICCUP (muttered, ashamed): I did this.**

' _It's fine, Hatchling. If this hadn't happened, I would have never met you.'_ This voice was deeper than the others. Hiccup had an idea. 'Toothless?' _'Yes, Hatchling?'_ 'Is that you?' _'Yes, young one'_ Hiccup was shocked to say the least, but also very happy. He could talk to his best friend now!

 **He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon.**

 **Hiccup grumbles.**

 **He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching...**

Tuffnut breaks the silence, "What's gonna happen?"

 **Then hurries to cut the rope.**

"HICCUP HADDOCK!"

Night looks at Hiccup, "Take Astrid and go to the dragons side. Now!" Hiccup grabs Astrid's hand and runs for the dragons. Stoick runs after him, Hiccup and Astrid pass through the barrier safely, Stoick on the other hand, smashes into it. It looked hilarious from the other side. "Toothless? Toothless?! C'mon, where are ya?" The black dragon pounces on the two teens, slobbering all over them. "Hey bud. I missed you too."

 **Annnd, done... for now. Sorry for the slow update, this chapter's longer than the others, so it took longer to write.**

 **For those of you wondering: Hannah is my best friend, and I asked her to read this story, and then she asked me to put her in it, so there she is.**

 **Please review, follow, and favourite.**

 _Peace out- Princess Night_


	7. Starting Dragon Training

**Chapter 7 is now up! Sorry for not updating sooner, I was super busy.**

The Vikings stared at the two teens being mauled by the most feared dragons known to them. A few even surged towards the barrier, before they realized Hiccup and Astrid were only being mauled by the Night Fury's tongue. They stood there in shock, "Oh." Night said, "We should probably get back to the movie." The audience said nothing, but nodded numbly.

 **The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes. As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly pounces!**

The Vikings gasp, is this the end of Hiccup? Even those who are mad at Hiccup are worried.

 **In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him.**

 **The exchange is intense, profound.**

The audience is on edge. They may not like Hiccup a lot, but they don't want him dead.

 **The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear piercing screech instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby boulder, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away.**

The Vikings jump at the Night Fury's telltale screech, expecting the room to blow up. Hiccup chuckled, he forgot how scared his fellow Vikings were of his best friend.

 **Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.**

Snotlout laughs, "HA! I told you he was weak, he can't even stand up to a Night Fury." Astrid stands up angrily, "Like you could do much better." She turns to Toothless, "Go scare him, boy." Toothless nods and disappears into the crowd of dragons. He was only gone a few seconds before everyone heard a high pitched scream and a thud. Toothless had snuck up behind Snotlout and licked his head. Hiccup and Astrid were still laughing when Toothless reappeared by their side.

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE- CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup enters the house to see his father sitting on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He's slouched over the fire pit, stirring the coals with his axe.**

 **Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when...**

 **STOICK: Hiccup.**

Snotlout, who had woken up a little while ago, said loudly, "Ha! Caught red handed!" Hiccup said nothing but stuck his tongue out at his cousin.

 **HIICUP (Caught): Dad. Uh...**

 **Stoick stands, and takes a deep breath.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.**

 **STOICK: I need to speak with you too, son.**

 **Hiccup and Stoick straighten at the same time.**

 **HICCUP** _ **STOICK**_ **(At the same time): I've decided I don't want to** _ **I think it's time you learn to fight dragons.**_ **To fight dragons. (BEAT) What?** _ **What?**_

The Vikings laugh at the father and son, at how similar they are.

 **STOICK (CONT'D): You go first.**

 **HICCUP: No, you go first.**

Hiccup groaned, remembering how this conversation went. "I should have gone first." He muttered to himself.

 **STOICK: Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.**

Hiccup groaned loudly 'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' He thought over and over to himself ' _You're not stupid, you're the smartest person I know.'_ Hiccup snorted 'And how many humans have you actually met?'

' _Uhhhh...'_ Hiccup laughed.

 **Hiccup (Scrambling): Oh man, I should have gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings-**

"Small home repair? Bread making?" Astrid laughed. Hiccup glared at her playfully, " Shut up, I was frantic, and panicking."

 **Stoick: -You'll need this.**

 **Stoick hand Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it**

 **HICCUP: I don't want to fight dragons.**

 **STOICK: Come on. Yes, you do.**

Hiccup sighs, 'I should have known he wouldn't listen to me.'

 **HICCUP: Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.**

 **STOICK: But you will kill dragons.**

 **HICCUP: No, I'm really, very, extra, sure that I won't.**

 **STOICK: It's time Hiccup**

Hiccup sighed again, 'I think I sigh too much.' He thought to himself.

 **HICCUP: Can you not hear me?**

 **STOICK: This is serious son!**

 **Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see his father under lit with firelight.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D): When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you.**

"Is that why it's so heavy?" Hiccup retorted

 **Which means you walk like us.**

"I don't want to walk like an idiot though"

 **You talk like us.**

"I like the way I talk, thank you very much."

 **You think like us.**

"But I want to be smart..."

 **No more of... (Gesturing non-specifically at Hiccup) ... this.**

 **HICCUP: You just gestured to all of me.**

' _You seem to say that a lot, Hiccup'_ Toothless chuckled through Hiccup's and his mind link. Hiccup only smiles and nods his head.

 **STOICK: Deal?**

 **HICCUP: This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

 **STOICK: DEAL?**

 **Hiccup looks at the axe in his hands. It's a no win argument.**

The Vikings are surprised, they didn't about their Chief and heir's relationship was.

 **HICCUP (Resigned): Deal.**

 **Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and woven duffel bag, and heads for the door.**

 **STOICK: Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

 **HICCUP: And I'll be here. Maybe.**

 **Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, a whole bunch of stuff just went down in my life and I'm trying to figure it out.**

 **Again, really sorry.**

 **Read and review please. (reviews help me update sooner)**

 _Peace- Princess Night_


	8. Dragon Training

**... Hi guys, I know it's been a long time since I updated, but there's been a lot of stuff happening lately, like exams and sh*t...ANYWAY! I won't go into detail, and I'll start updating more frequently now that summer's started.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and/or favourited.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS- DAY**

 **Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena.**

 **GOBBER: Welcome to dragon training!**

 **The teens file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.**

 **ASTRID: No turning back.**

 **TUFFNUT: I hope I get some serious burns**

 **RUFFNUT: I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.**

Hiccup looked over at the twins, "Why would either of you want something like that to happen to you?"

Ruff and Tuff looked at each other " 'Cuz it'll look cool when it's healed"

"Yeah, _if_ it heals and you don't die from it" Hiccup deadpanned

 **ASTRID: Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.**

 **HICCUP (O.S.): Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.**

 **The teens turn to see Hiccup behind them. They all groan aloud.**

 **TUFFNUT: Oh great. Who let him in?**

"My dad, A.K.A. your Chief."

 **GOBBER: Let's get started! The recruit who does best, will win the honour of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.**

A voice spoke in Hiccup's head _"Is killing my species an honour? Is that why your kind is so bent on eliminating us?"_ Hiccup's eyes widened slightly _'What? No, Toothless. Nonono! We, uh... we think you're trying to eliminating us' "But we're just trying to survive too!"_ Toothless said _'I know that Toothless, but the rest of them don't. They just think you're mindless beasts who are Hel-bent on killing us.' "Oh."_ Astrid watched Hiccup during the silent exchange with his dragon, when Hiccup looked at her, she gave him a quizzical look, he just shook his head and gestured to the screen.

 **SNOTLOUT: Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?**

 **The teens laugh and chatter in the background**

 **TUFFNUT: Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?**

Hiccup looked at Tuffnut "... Tuff, there's only one class."

"I knew that!" Hiccup just nodded, "Sure Tuffnut, sure."

 **Gobber throws his arm around Hiccup and ushers him along.**

 **GOBBER (Cheery, in confidence): Don't worry. You're small and weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking- like teens instead.**

Gobber winced, it sounded much worse now that he heard it out of his own mouth. He turned to Hicccup, "I'm sorry lad, I didn't think it sounded that harsh."

"It's fine Gobber." The blacksmith winced at the shortness of his apprentice's voice.

 **Gobber stuck him in line with the rest of the kids and continues on toward five huge, reinforced doors. Terrible roars can be heard from within.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): Behind these doors are just a few of the many species that you will learn to fight.**

 **Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself.**

Hiccup groaned, he knew exactly what was coming.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): The Deadly Nadder.**

 **FISHLEGS (under his breath): Speed eight. Armor sixteen.**

Toothless made a confused sound and looked at Hiccup, _'I'll tell you later bud.'_ Toothless just nodded and curled around Hiccup and Astrid.

 **GOBBER: The Hideous Zippleback.**

 **FISHLEGS: Plus eleven stealth. Times two.**

The Zipplebacks were starting to get interested too.

 **GOBBER: The Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **FISHLEGS: Firepower fifteen.**

... and the Nightmares too.

 **GOBBER: The Terrible Terror.**

 **FISHLEGS: Attack eight. Venom twelve.**

... And the Terrors.

 **GOBBER: CAN YOU STOP THAT!?**

 **(Beat) And... the Gronckle.**

 **FISHLEGS (quietly; to himself/Hiccup): Jaw strength, eight.**

 **Gobber pulls the lever beside the door, raising the cross beam on the Gronckles pen.**

 **SNOTLOUT: Whoa, wait! Aren't you going to teach us first?!**

"He believes in learning on the job." Hiccup said as he thought back to when he started apprenticing with the one armed man. He shivered, so many scars.

 **GOBBER: I believe in learning of the job.**

Stoick suddenly realized how similar his son and best friend were, 'Crap'

 **BAM! A Gronckle buzzes out of the cage, charging into the ring like an angry bull. The teens scramble in every direction.**

 **Except Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who rush towards it, like pumped up rodeo clowns.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you need?**

"Hey Gobber? What would happen if one of us actually got blasted? Like, without the shield?"

Gobber frowned, he hadn't thought of that.

 **Hiccup: A doctor?**

Night snickered, "Which one? Eleven was my personal fave, but Ten was cuter."

The Vikings stared at her, confused. Night shook her head, "Never mind. Future thing."

 **FISHLEGS: Plus five speed?**

"What does that even mean?" Snotlout sneered at the large, blond teen.

"Oh, well for your information Snotlout-" Fishlegs began. "Oh, that's right. I don't care." Snotlout laughed obnoxiously. Night hit him over the head. **(Felt like that needed to be added)**

 **ASTRID: A shield**

 **GOBBER: Shields. Go.**

 **The recruits run to the centre of the ring, scrambling for a sheild.**

 **GOBBER(CONT'D): Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield.**

 **Hiccup struggles to lift his.**

Snotlout opened his mouth to say something, but one look from Night shut him up.

 **Gobber helps him and sends him running.**

 **Ruffnut and Tuffnut stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it.**

 **TUFFNUT: Get your hands off my shield!**

 **RUFFNUT: There are like a million shields!**

"Well, she's not wrong." Night said

 **TUFFNUT: Take that one, it has flowers on it. Girls like flowers.**

Ruffnut and Astrid glare at him.

 **Ruffnut uses the sheild to hit Tuffnut in the face.**

 **RUFFNUT: Ooops, now this one has blood on it.**

"You know that you just handed your brother the shield. Right?" Fishlegs asked.

 **The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Smash! The shield is ripped from their hands. Ruff and Tuff spin around and fall over.**

 **GOBBER: Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**

 **TUFFNUT: (DAZED) What? RUFFNUT (CONFUSED): What?**

 **Ending it here guys (over 1000 words this time). Again I'm really, really sorry about not updating sooner, but hopefully I'll start posting more.**

 **Please review, and favourite. Thank you!**

 _Peace – Princess Night_


	9. So Why Didn't You?

**Hey guys... so I know it's been a long freaking time since I updated this. And I totally broke my promise to update during the summer...last...year... yeahhh I'm sorry. Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter!**

 _ **The Gronkle scoops up a pile of rocks and swallows them back.**_

 _ **The teens gather on the far side of the ring**_

 **GOBBER:** **Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragons aim.**

 _ **The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronkle shakes its head at the clatter.**_

 **GRONKLE'S P.O.V.-** **The teens become blurry and scrambled.**

Hiccup sent an apology to the Gronkle, _'I'm so sorry'_ the Gronkle simply sent out a grumble of reassurance.

Meanwhile, the Vikings were fascinated at how the dragons saw, maybe they could use this to their advantage.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D):** **All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronkle have?**

 **SNOTLOUT:** **Five!?**

 **FISHLEGS:** **No, six!**

 **GOBBER:** **Correct, six. that's one for each of ya!**

 _ **Fishlegs raised his shield as if to say something.**_

 _ **BAM! Fishlegs shield was blasted out of his hands.**_

 **GOBBER: Fishlegs, out.**

 _ **Fishlegs runs out yelling.**_

Snotlout and the twins laugh at him

 _ **Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronkles blasts.**_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D):** **Hiccup, get in there!**

 _ **Hiccup jumps back behind the large sheet of wood to avoid getting blasted.**_

 _ **ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge anything coming her way. Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.**_

 **SNOTLOUT:** **So anyway, I'm moving into my parents basement. You should come by sometime to workout. You look like you work out-**

Astrid glares at him, "What?" Snotlout asks, "You know you can't resist this." He strikes a body builder pose. Astrid just deadpan stares at him before giving him a swift kick in the leg. "OW!" Snotlout yells, "What was that for?" Astrid just shrugs.

 _ **She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.**_

 **GOBBER:** **Snotlout! Yer done!**

"I still can't believe Hiccup lasted longer than me!" Snotlout grumbles, "To be fair," Hiccup says "A wild boar could last longer than you." The teens burst into laughter, Snotlout grumbled and sank further into his chair.

 _ **Astrid rolls to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly.**_

 **HICCUP (VOICE BREAKING):** **So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?**

 **ASTRID:** **No just you.** _ **Astrid rolls away**_

"Y'know Astrid," Fishlegs says "You just said that Hiccup would survive longer than you." "Wait, no... you know what I meant!" Astrid splutters. The group of teens snicker at her.

 _ **A split second later, a lava slug knock Hiccup's shield off his arm. He's completely exposed.**_

 **Gobber:** **One shot left!**

"Hey Gobber?" Hiccup calls across the room, "Yeh?" The blacksmith hollers back, "How come I wasn't out?" Gobber doesn't say anything for a second, "Ya know laddie, I have no idea." Hiccup just shakes his head.

 _ **Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement catches the Gronckles attention. The dragon chases after him, leaving Astrid in the clear.**_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) (WORRIED):** **Hiccup!**

 _ **The Gronckle dives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him to the wall. It opens its mouth, ready to fire.**_

"Hiccup!" Stoicks concerned yell echoed through the cavern. Hiccup raises his eyebrows, 'Huh, didn't think dad cared that much.' He thought to himself. He frowned, he could feel Toothless getting angry at the Gronckle, ' _Hey bud?' 'Yes?'_ _'Don't blame her, she was trapped and confused. You would have done the same thing.' '...yes.'_ Hiccup smiles _'Thanks bud.'_

 _ **Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckles mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire at the wall just above Hiccup's head.**_

The tension that had just risen, dissipated.

 **GOBBER(CONT'D) :** **AND THAT'S SIX!**

 _ **Gobber wrestles the irritated Gronkle back into her pen.**_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D):** **Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry.**

"Another chance to what? Eat us?" Snotlout exclaimed. Gobber just fixed him with a look.

 **GOBBER:** **Remember. A dragon will always... always go for the kill.**

Hiccup just laughs, "Only if you try to kill them."

 _ **Hiccup looks at the burn mark above his head with a troubled look on his face.**_

 _ **Scene opens on the place where Hiccup let the Nightfury go. Hiccup holds a bola in his hand, bouncing it up and down.**_

 **HICCUP (quietly):** **So why didn't you?**

Most of the vikings were wondering the same thing, why did the "blood- thirsty killing machine" let Hiccup go? "Cause they're not?" Night's voice floated through the room, scaring a few of the vikings.

 _ **He follows the faint trench to a crevasse. He climbs through, looking around.**_

 **HICCUP (down):** **Well this was stupid.**

Snotlout was about to say something rude in response, but a glare from Astrid shut him up pretty quick.

 _ **Hiccup looks down and spots a small black scale. He picks it up and examines it.**_

 _ **Suddenly, a shadow leaps up, and the distinct shape of a Night fury comes into view. It scrambles, trying to find a hold on the rock, but loses balance and falls, landing on the ground.**_

The Vikings jump out of their chairs when Toothless appears on screen.

 _ **Hiccup watches the Nightfury for a moment before taking out his sketch book and quickly sketches the dragon.**_

"Since when could you draw?" Snotlout exclaimed. Hiccup looked at him, "Well, what else was I supposed to do after you all shunned and bullied me from the age of seven?" The twins, Fishlegs, and Astrid had the decency to look a little ashamed but Snotlout looked proud of himself.

 _ **The Nightfury flaps awkwardly around the cove before falling and crushing a few young trees, and landing by the lake's edge. He spots a fish in the shallows and snaps at it, but misses. He pulls back, looking weakened.**_

A few of the Vikings looked sympathetic.

 **HICCUP (MUTTERED):** **Why don't you just... fly away?**

Hiccup looks down in shame, knowing exactly why Toothless couldn't just fly away. Toothless nudged his arm ' _Don't worry about it, you know that I don't regret you shooting me down.'_ "I know bud."

 _ **Hiccup spots the problem, and carefully erases half of the Nightfury's tail on his drawing.**_

The Vikings shared a look, they knew that a downed dragon was a dead dragon. Stoick was already __planning a way to get the Nightfury.

 _ **Hiccup drops his charcoal pencil. It rolls off the rock and bounces into the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK.**_

Stoick and Gobber freeze in their seats, scared for Hiccup's life

 _ **The Nightfury raised his head, spotting Hiccup. They both freeze, staring into each others eyes.**_

Hiccup laid his hand on Toothless' head, "Thanks bud." The black dragon purred in response.

 **Alrighty guys, here's another chapter up. I'm really, really sorry that it took so long to put it up.**

 **Read and review! I'll see ya next time**

 **-Night**


End file.
